Fred Sneaks In To Judy's Party
Fred Sneaks into Judy's Party is the 24th episode of the Classic FRED YouTube series, uploaded onto the Fred YouTube channel on September 25, 2008. Description Fred isn't invited to Judy's annual party but decides to ignore the snub and go anyway. Transcript (Fred screaming, crying, and wiggling himself on the swing angrily) Fred: (calmly) Hey, it's Fred, and you're probably wondering why I just had that random spaz attack. Well the reason why it's because Judy is throwing her Annual Boys and Girls Party tonight, and guess what? I'm not invited! That little scallywag! I mean seriously! I mean, does she know who I am? I'm Fred Figglehorn. I thought that all moms made their kids invite everyone in their class to the birthday party just so no one feels left out. Like Kevin's mom made him invite me to his birthday party, but I didn't go 'cause I'm too cool for that, but still! (off the swing) Word around school is that the theme of her party this year is Tropical Paradise Under the Sun. I mean, I'm not even gonna lie. It sounds like it be really fun. Like if I would've been invited, I would've dressed up as a tropical mystical creature. Like a flying monkey or something. (screen cuts to the drawing picture of a flying monkey with lines around it) Lucas: (offscreen, mystical music note) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (screen cuts to Fred) Fred: But since I DIDN'T get invited, I'm gonna start her house on fire while the party's going on! And watch all her and stupid friends BURN! Just kidding. (laughs nervously) Oh my God, I just had the perfect idea. I'm gonna frickin' sneak into Judy's party while it's going on and make fun it how LAME it is. Because obviously, it's gonna be lame that Fred Figglehorn isn't there. Okay, let's do this! ("Watch How I Do This" music playing) (Fred applies black "Expo" dry-erase marker underneath his eyes) (spins the umbrella behind him) Fred: If you're wondering why I have this umbrella with me, it's because I thought I might as well fit the theme, TROPICAL! ("Watch How I Do This" music still playing) (Fred swings the umbrella underneath his leg which leaps over the it and spins it around behind him) ("Watch How I Do This" music stops) Fred: I am so ready for this, let's go break into the party! Here we go! (opens the door, the umbrella is closed) Man, they should really start locking their doors. Because if they don't lock their door, don't they know that creepers that are gonna come into their house? (Fred walks inside Judy's house) Fred: (offscreen) I feel like such a creeper right now, I'm not even gonna lie. (music plays in Judy's party room) (screen cuts to Fred in front of the party room door, hearing the music) Fred: Okay, I can hear a few people talking inside here. This must be the party room. (Fred opens the door a little bit, checking inside the party, then shuts the door, covering his mouth with excitement) Fred: You're never gonna believe this, but Judy's costume is a tropical goddess under the sun. (snaps finger) Man, does she look good! And Kevin's dressed up as an ape, probably because his parents look like apes. Okay. I'm gonna enter the party room! (screen cuts to the door when Fred comes in the party room) (Judy stops the music) Judy's Friend: (offscreen) Oh my gosh! Please do not tell me that you invited that Figglehorn kid over here. Seriously. Judy: (offscreen) Fred, can you please leave my party? You are not invited. (laughs nevously) Fred: Whatever! This party is SO lame. I'm glad I didn't even come. No offense to you, Judy, but this party not cool! (laughs) Wow, it's so stupid! (laughs) Kevin: (offscreen) Fred, get out of here now or I'm gonna beat the living crap out of you! Fred: (excited) Make me, ya fat piece of crap. Kevin: (offscreen) NOW!!! Fred: (rushes) Okay! I'll go! (opens the door, runs out of the party room, angrily to Kevin) God, you psycho!!! (slams the door) (after the door slams, it blows the poster nearby) Judy: (offscreen) Huh! Oh my gosh, what a loser! (laughs) (screen cuts to Fred) Fred: Maybe Judy shouldn't been so mean to me, because now that she was so mean to me, I'm gonna leave her sinks on. (turns the sink on and leaves it until the water runs out, excited) Wow, I'm such a bad person today! (shuts the door as he walks out of Judy's house, the sky is getting dark) Whatever. Judy deserved it. (went back to his house, goes to his room with the umbrella, opens the door as he comes in, sighs and closes the door) Wow, some people are just SO lame. The one thing I don't understand is, why didn't Judy invite me to her party? I mean, what did I ever do to her? Besides that one time I snuck into her house, but, you know, you have to get over things. I mean, I'm just never gonna be inside the "it" crowd. I mean, being a tree inside the play hasn't helped me. I mean, they still don't like me. It's like, why am I even trying? But whatever. I mean, maybe one day, they'll finally accept me into a little group. (opens the umbrella, spins it behind him) Okay. Well, I think I'm gonna go play with my cool umbrella now. Bye! (plays with the umbrella, singing) Oh yeah! (swings the umbrella to the camera, then spins it behind him) Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeeeaaaahhhhh! (Fred) Fred: (offscreen) But whatever. I mean, maybe one day, they'll finally accept me into a little group. (youtube.com/Fred) (SUBSCRIBE!) Characters * Fred Figglehorn * Judy (voice only) * Kevin (voice only) * Judy's Friend (voice only) * Lucas (mystical music note only) Category:Videos